


New Year New Me, lol jk

by Drunken_Ventriloquist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A dream I just had, Dream Log, Gen, This is not a fanfiction, horny 4 knights, i went to yumenosaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FIC. I recently woke up from a cancerous enstars dream so I'm logging it here. Horrible grammar and formatting ahead, this log is completely unaltered and coming straight from my 4am brain. a





	New Year New Me, lol jk

**Author's Note:**

> I would say enjoy but this is curSED

I just woke up from this godawful dream and it's 4:01am BITCH don't expect this to make sense

I was at yumenosaki (in name at least) and the new school year just started and I was trying to fit in. In class, or was it the cafeteria idfk, there was seating lowkey predetermined by your social status at yumenosaki  
I think like ra*bits had their table far off in the back and it was collecting dust or smth

I sat at a small accumulation of pushed up school desks with Kuro (he was such a sweetheart thank you for saving me even if it was only my dream self), Kanata, Arashi, maybe Izumi because Arashi was there? He just sort of hovered I think lmfao  
ARASHI WAS SUCH A MOODY BITCH like my dream self in her head was something like "holy fucking shit it's Knights in real life it's the SEX GODS in real life, be normal don't make yourself look creepy even though I am" but like EVEN JUST IF I GAVE A SHY SMILE TO ARASHI HE'D LOOK IN THE OTHER DIRECTION AND GO ON HIS PHONE  
what the fuck did I ever do to you than fantasize about having you in my pants 

THAT BRINFS ME TO THE OTHER TABLES  
okay it's 4:06am and im supposed to go to school today im sorry for existing my brain is like _siKE BITCH take this dream and shOVE IT UP YOUR DICK_

There was this LOOOONG extended black table and it was for ALL THE BAD BITCHES AT YUMENOSAKI only  
REI WAS THE FUCKING LEADER (2nd year??) AND HE SAT AT THE HEAD OF THE TABLE GOVERNING EVERYTHING  
I asked Kuro about what that whole shitfuxk of elite people at an edgy table was and he was basically like "THEYRE THE PLASTICS" and I'm like "oh"

I remember Leo was part of that table and he was just running around picking food off other people's plates like a lil shit

My brain is dead

So FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL. NEW SCHOOL.WHOOP

It was like break time (it was also like 11pm or 12am thus pitch black outside) and i remember how I was stalking Izumi and Knights with my eyes and eavesdropping on everything because I'm such a slutty fangirl and this is a once in a lifetime chance 

It was break and everybody was outside now (this whole thing is sort of set up like a western high school btw not a Japanese one) and like I said it was pitch black outside and all the boys were strewn about doing their own things in their little respective friend groups outside of my local Walmart  
Bithc

I was walking by Walmart outside alone and nobody paid any mind to me and I realized that holy shit, I don't have any friends even now, even now I'm alone, and i started to feel suicidal again (a common occurrence irl lmfao jk kill me tho)

And then I REMEMBERED that time that Kuro was nice to me in class for like .2 seconds 

(Currently 4:18am)

Even if it was a stretch and might seem creepy he genuinely seemed like a sweet and accepting guy so I resolved that I would find him here and ask him straight up if he would be my friend 

like i totally figured he would say yes ive never met anybody so kind and sweet in my life and it rendered my speechless earlier that day 

My dream goes to shit here because I finally catch up to tetora and Kuro and a couple of others doing whatever they were doing and I sort of b r e a t h e in tetoras direction the wrong way and suddenly some type of electric shock is sent through that strip of outside-11pm-walmart and a good amount of the boys who were outside selectively fall down and KURO WAS ONE OF THEM

HES ON THE GROUND AND DYING FOLKS

tetsu was okay and like "whhat the FUCK DID YOU DO?!??!!" and im speechless like what on earth have i don't i just breathed and now like 12 enstars boys are dying on the pavement in front of a Walmart from electrocution or something 

I run up to Kuro and kneel down in front of him and in his last dying breaths he's saying some random sweet stuff and smiling at me like he didn't think it was my fault  
Despite the could-not-be-fucking-worse timing, I told him that I was actually on my way to find him. I wanted to ask him for his hand in friendship. He smiles and says yes and I'm literally bawling in the dream at this point and if I wasn't so dead irl right now ITS 4:25AM I'd be hardcore crying too 

***This is all and I really wish I could provide some closure but I take pride in providing the 100% unaltered raws of my dream so if this makes no sense to you congratulations, welcome to the unconscious mind of a mentally ill person who watched too many on stage enstars clips the night before***

it's 4:27 when am i going to get my life together and graduate high school I'm 18 fucking years old

im sorry i killed you Kuro and like 1/3rd of the enstars cast. Godbye

**Author's Note:**

> huhahhihuhahehha _SHIT_
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for polluting the Enstars tag.


End file.
